


Dawn Of The Future

by Firstone33



Series: Final Fantasy Alternate [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Happy Ending, Reunions, Second Chances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18311783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: Noctis has brought light back to Eos and defied his fate by striking down Bahamut in the astral plane.The Mother Goddess Eos gives him and others second chances at life including a former healer and oracle.





	Dawn Of The Future

Date: 766, days after dawn returned  
Location: insomnia, Lucis

 

In the few days after light returned after everything Noctis had immediately confined in Ignis about his worries, niflheim fell but many many of it's citizens had survived and any one of them could take up the throne and restart the war.

Ignis told him that most were the human soldiers that had been replaced by the Magitek soldiers and were against having a ruler, they wanted to be an independent nation.

Noctis realized that maybe it was time for Lucis to do the same, in truth the line of kings basically ended with him, he could have his son become king when older but noctis was worried that bahamut might somehow come back.

" my dear nephew you worry too much".

Noctis smiled, Ardyn was given a new lease on life so did Aera Mirus Fleuret Luna's Ancestor like him Aera was her relative through one of Aera's siblings, Ardyn despite all he had done had made the selfless offer to be his replacement.

Noctis was having none of it and defied bahamut and struck down the astral, bahamut was powerful until Eos herself appeared and put an end to the cycle and gave all three new leases on life.

Noctis had somehow been freed from the crystal and helped people for ten years before he set out to insomnia." my apologies but you of all know just how evil some men can be I just want what is best for Eos for the people". Noctis sat down careful to not hurt his injured leg luckily it was not permanent.

" i understand it will take time to heal old wounds".

Noctis looks at him and nods, he looks at thr cane he held the same one his father used to walk it brought back painful memories to him noctis took a breath." ten years ago....I lost my father....when I was eight i lost my mother to a demon a marilith". He sees Ardyn cringe.

" it was not your fault...".

" i am afraid it is if not for me that marilith would not have been".

Noctis sighed but he was still not blaming Ardyn he looked up seeing his daughter and Son playing with his three friends' children." ah....such a beautiful sight...". Aera sat next to Ardyn her head on his shoulder a small loving smile on her face she wore a more modernized version of her outfit long ago.

" yes....seeing this peace we long fought for has come to fruition all cause of somnus...how ironic isn't it".

Ardyn chuckled." I suppose it is to think my little brother made this possible that you king noctis made it happen". Noctis smiled, he looks to his friends and Luna." I was not alone...I had them I had Luna...my father....". Noctis wiped a tear from his eye.

" It is time".

Noctis stood and everyone followed out of the citadel and he stood before all waiting for his speech." people of Eos....ten years we suffered in darkness we fought the darkness we all lost loved ones". Noctis took a breath remembering a speech his father similarly made he felt a hand take his, he looks at Luna.

" long people thought I was the savior but in truth you are the heroes, all of you those who lost a king and those who stood by my side who kept me up who kept me from straying from falling". 

Noctis looks to all his people and friends." I am not my father but...I am his son and a king I will do my best for you all like my father and his before me!". They all cheered, Noctis closed his eyes and looks up and silently mouthed thank you to Eos.

" you will not be alone my king".

" yeah buddy! The three of us will have your back!".

" indeed your majesty".

" yeah someone has to keep an eye on you wouldn't be much a shield now would I".

Noctis looks to Ravus who nodded with a smile." we are at your service my king". Ravus gave the lucian bow, so did his three friends and the many surviving glaive and crownsguard.

" thank you....all of you".

Ardyn and Aera stood behind." ah brings tears to my eyes!". Aera laughed." oh ardyn stop being so melodramatic". Ardyn grins at her." why me being dramatic come now my dear Aera I would never! Your words wound me!". Ardyn faked hurt placing his hands at his heart.

" oh you!".

Both laughed and continued to watch, Noctis and the others started heading back into the citadel ardyn and Aera followed smiling ready to see the bright future that Noctis and Luna would bring to Eos.

Many many years passed Stella and Somnus their children and others would continue their parent's legacies, the new generation built statues of not only king Noctis but of queen luna, king ravus of tenebrae and the friends and family that had saved Eos long ago.

Stella became the third queen of Lucis having inherited both her father's and her mother's powers making her the second ruler to have both the first being the oracle king.

Somnus would become the 116th king ruling with his sister both started to form alliances to other nations in far away lands this included the continent of Oriense.

For years peace and harmony Reigned and the legacy of the Savior king would live on having brought dawn of the future back to Eos.


End file.
